Miedo
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Robin tiene miedo de que por ser la única persona que puede averiguar las coordenadas exactas para encontrar el preciado tesoro, One Piece, este poniendo en peligros a sus nakamas, en especial a él. Pero siempre hay alguien que nos da ese empujón que nos hace seguir hacia delante sin importar el mañana y que queramos dar el máximo por proteger a los demás. Zoro x Robin. LEMMON!


_**Aquí un nuevo fic de Nico Robin Piscis 16, que ahora mismo me llamo Revolución ZR. Así que espero que me envíes muchos Review y que disfrutéis del lemmon. Sabéis lo raro de esto, es que mientras lo escribía me recordó la canción de: Mayor que yo 3 – don Omar, wisin… escucharla y luego entenderéis el porqué. Cuidado contiene un poquitín de spoiler.**_

 _ **Que empiece el fic.**_

Robin se encontraba paseando por la preciosa isla Wano disfrutando de su maravillosa fauna y vegetación con sus especies únicas de esa isla. Escuchaba el viento mecer las hojas y los cantos de los pájaros que eran preciosos, todo era precioso y abundante que le era difícil creer que hace poco hubiera una brutal batalla destruyendo la isla y sus habitantes que tenían la fama de ser unos grandes espadachines y por sus famosas técnicas con cualquier tipo de espada.

Se respiraba tanta paz y era lo que necesitaba en ese instante. Necesitaba unos minutos para pensar lo que acababa de descubrir. Decidió dar una vuelta sola después de despedirse de Luffy y los demás que iban en busca de Sanji e impedir su… ¿matrimonio concertado?

No se le quitaba de la cabeza lo que le acababa de decir. Ella era la única que podía leer los cuatros Poneglyph que podrían descubrir la coordenada exacta de donde se encontrara escondido el preciado tesoro de cualquier pirata, el One Piece.

Tenía miedo, la verdad. Saber que era la única persona en el mundo que podía conseguir el gran tesoro, era muy peligroso. Nadie más en el mundo sabía traducir ese idioma antiguo. Y muchos piratas morirán por tenerlo al alcance de sus manos.

Algunas veces se maldecía por dentro por saber cómo traducir y descifrar los Poneglyph. Gracias por descubrir lo que había ocurrido en los cien años perdidos habían quemado su isla natal, habían matado a Saúl y a su madre delante de sus narices cuando solo tenía 8 años, teniendo una recompensa muy elevada y provocando que todo el mundo la quisiera atrapar por la enorme recompensa y ahora podía poner en peligro a sus seres queridos.

En cierto modo se podía decir que estaba maldita, pero nunca se culparía por ello, quería cumplir el sueño de su madre y si eso era poner en riesgo la vida cada segundo, no lo dudaría y lo cumpliría.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta donde estaba, por que llego a un lago precioso, con agua cristalina, los peces saltan y los rayos del sol daba un toque de paz. Era justamente lo que buscaba.

Se acercó a la orilla del lago, abandonando su pequeña mochila en el proceso. Acaricio el agua con suavidad sorprendiéndose de lo agradable que era. Rápidamente se descalzo y metió los pies refrescándolos mientras sentada observaba las vistas.

Era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Empezó que su mente volviera a navegar en sus pensamientos, justamente donde lo había dejado.

\- " _ **Mama tengo miedo de poner en peligro a mis nakamas por mi culpa. Ahora comprendo por qué te separaste de mí. Querías saber la verdad, pero yo era más importante para ti."-**_ sonrió con nostalgia. - _**"Hare todo lo imposible para descubrir la verdad por nosotras, pero tengo miedo**_."-suspiro resignada.

De repente escucho un ruido entre la enorme selva, alarmándola y que se pusiera en guardia. Pero de repente apareció la cabeza del peliverde entre las malezas. Como tenía el pelo del mismo color que las hojas se camuflara a la perfección.

Ella ignoro la presencia de Zoro y volvió a observar las vistas expuestas. (A Zoro no, sino al lago que os conozco.) Él se acercó hacia ella sin dirigirla la palabra. Había notado algo extraño en la morena desde que descubrieron que era la única persona que podía localizar el One Piece. Y aunque no lo diga a los cuatro vientos, le importaba mucho Robin, tanto que nunca la quería ver triste y que si dejaba de ver su sonrisa acabaría suicidándose o acabaría matando al quien le hubiera hecho daño. Zoro siempre intentaba olvidar esas estúpidas ideas porque le distraía y el amor era de débiles y nunca lo aceptara…pero no todo el mundo es de piedra y no podía ocultar su sonrojo cuando estaba con ella.

-¿Son unas vistas preciosas?- necesitaba romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado de repente.

\- Si. - realmente quería decir que ella era la cosa más preciosa del mundo, pero mejor que se lo guarda para sí mismo. No pida exponer esos tontos pensamientos. - ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro. - le regalo una sonrisa mientras con un gesto le indico que se sentara a su lado. El acepto encantado la invitación. Se sentó a su lado observando la imagen presente, es decir, a ella y sus profundos ojos que siempre acababa perdiéndose, más de lo habitual.

Los dos estaban completamente solos y demasiado lejos para que alguien los escuchasen si discutían, que era lo más seguro. Robin jugaba con la cristalina agua, mientras esperaba que Zoro la interrogará, no era tonta sabia para que había venido.

\- ¿Que te trae por aquí, Espadachín? - pregunto sin mirarle. -Pensaba que estabas entrenando. - hizo una pequeña pausa, ya que no recibía respuesta alguna de Zoro. - No me digas que te has perdido. - lo dijo divertida.

-Yo no me pierdo. Sois vosotros. - la morena se sorprendió cuando escucho esa frase. Siempre la pronunciaba con furia y a gritos, pero esta vez la pronuncio de forma baja, suave, como si estuviera saboreando un zumo dulce.

-Lo sé. - todos sabemos lo que odia Zoro que le contestara y más en ese tema. - ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

\- Esa misma pregunta me la hago yo. - suspiro. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo sabes perfectamente. - tuvo el impulso de colocar la cabeza en su hombro, pero le parecía de lo más patético e incorrecto. Él nunca le permitiría hacer esa estupidez.

-Quiero escucharlo de tu propia boca. - desde que llego era la primera vez que tenían contacto visual, observando los ojos azules que tornaban a cristalinos.

Ella negó con la cabeza. - Es una estupidez, Espadachín. - se abrazó a sí misma. - Así que no te preocupes.

No podía verla de ese modo, estaba entre cogerla de los hombros y agitarla hasta que confesara o simplemente abrazarla y besarla. Era una decisión un tanto complicada.

Zoro acerco su mano cerca de ella para que la agarrara. Ella quedo impresionada al sentir su mano acariciar levemente su pierna. No lo pudo evitar y la sujeto temblorosa. Le estaba dando la mano para que confiara en él y la lo tomaría.

-Robin… puedes confiar en mí. Y solo quiero saber el motivo que te retiene, para no ir al barco de Big Mom y descifrar esa piedra en persona. - no pudo evitar sonrojarse a causa del tono de voz que utilizo el peliverde.

-Gracias. Solo que aún sigo cansada por la aventura de Dressrosa. - le sonrió radiantemente.

Suspiro apretando la mano de la arqueóloga sin llegar a maltratarla. No la podía ver así. Cerró los ojos luchando consigo mismo para sacar lo que llevaba ocultando hace dos años. Ya que más daba, tenía una oportunidad única de declararse y que fluyera por una vez un espadachín enamorado.

-Robin te protegeré siempre, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, ni siquiera permitiré que te pongan un dedo encima. - Zoro sintió el cuerpo de la arqueóloga tensarse como una cuerda de guitarra. - Solo pido que no te guardes nada. Estamos aquí. – juro, pero alguien se ha dado cuenta de que más o menos era una declaración de que siempre el estaría a su lado. - ¿De acuerdo? - ella asintió.

Le había conmovido que no pudo aguantarlo más. Con la tranquilidad que tenía en el cuerpo decidió que no podía ocultarlo cuando era tan obvio, de que necesitaba liberarse de unos pesos encima.

-Tengo miedo de que por ser la única persona que puede localizar el One Piece os esté poniendo en peligro.

-Eso no pasara.

\- Lo sé. Sois muy fuertes, pero temo que por mi culpa salgáis heridos como mi madre o como Saúl. - cuando escucho el nombre de Saúl sintió un poco de celos por parte de Zoro. – Ellos murieron a causa de averiguar la verdad. - él acaricio su mano tranquilizándola. – Y no quiero que me separen de vosotros. Os he estado buscando desde hace 20 años y no quiero estar nunca más sola.

\- Ellos tuvieron mala suerte, pero a ti no te ocurrirá. Estamos nosotros para defenderte de un enano como esos. - ella rio por la pequeña broma. -Además seguro que te vengaras de ellos de la forma más macabra que se te ocurra tu psicópata cabeza.

Para el escuchar su risa era como si hubiera escuchado alguien gritar de dolor a causa de una de sus katanas, era glorioso. No me miréis que los dos son muy macabros y muy psicópatas.

-Gracias de nuevo, Zoro.

-Eeeeh ¿Qué ha pasado de lo de… Espadachín? - pregunto de forma de burla.

-Sera que cada día me fio más de ti.

-Hay que joderse. Pues sí que has tardado. He tenido que salvarte no sé cuántas veces, prometerte que te protegería y dos años para que empezaras a confiar en mí. - bufo enfadado.

-Sera que me has puesto motivos para desconfiar de ti, la verdad. Me amenazaste un montón de veces e incluso cuando nos reencontramos. - dijo un tanto molesta.

-Son costumbres. Pero las costumbres cambian. ¿No?

Zoro se apartó de ella y se puso de pie para la curiosa mirada de Robin, a causa de que se estaba" _**quitando la ropa**_ ". Para no mirar. Se quitó la camiseta con lentitud demostrando su musculoso pecho que era imposible no verlo. Después empezó a quitarse las botas y los pantalones hasta quedarse completamente casi desnudo, sin contar los bóxer negro muy ajustado, que decirle que estaba sexy y que tenía un cuerpazo era quedarse corto.

Robin estaba disfrutando de las impresionantes vistas, que aunque su mente le gritara que quitara la mirada no podía era demasiado la tentación.

Sin explicarle por qué se había casi desnudado delante de sus narices, se lanzó de cabeza al lago y se sumergió como nadador olímpico en una piscina. Parecía agradable. Después de unos minutos la cabeza de Zoro hizo presencia en la superficie.

-Joder que fría esta. - gruño Zoro, pero como que poco le importo por que empezó a nadar mientras Robín, desde la orilla, le observaba con una sonrisa. Parecía divertido y quería lanzarse de cabeza, pero no podía por ser un usuario. – Venga, Robin. Tírate.

-No puedo. Recuerda que soy una usuaria. - claro que lo recordaba, pero quería que se enfrentara a sus miedos…

-No te pasara nada. Míralo de esta forma. Si te lanzas demostraras que no tienes miedo de nada, sino esa preocupación que tienes en la mente ahora mismo te seguirá el resto de tu vida y no te dejara avanzar. – en la vida actual hay un método psicológico que es enfrentarte a tus miedos menos poco a poco y subiendo de intensidad, para cuando te enfrente al de verdad no te acojones.

Era un buen punto de vista, le estaba poniendo un obstáculo y le parecía perfecto y tenía la razón. Si se lanzaba demostraría que no se detendría en nada hasta conseguir su objetivo y podría vengarse y cumplir sus sueños. Era una prueba y nada le daba miedo.

Sin pensárselo ni un segundo más, por que acabaría arrepintiéndose, se quitó la ropa hasta revelar su dimita ropa interior azul electrónico. Zoro se quedó embobado y con la boca abierto cuando vio el conjunto sexy de la arqueóloga que tapaba poco de su sexual cuerpo que no puedo evitar sonrojarse hasta la medula. Suerte que no se hubiera ahogado o que un pez se le hubiera metido en la boca.

Antes de lanzarse al agua lo medito detalladamente sin percatarse de la mirada que trasmitía el peliverde. Suspiro fuertemente y se lanzó de cabeza.

El agua estaba helada que comprendió porque se quejó Zoro, pero eso no le importaba sentía su cuerpo pesado como un martillo, poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento por falta de oxígeno. Se iba hundiendo rápidamente, se sentía viva y sin miedo. Cerro los ojos para celebrarlo mentalmente.

De repente sintió una sensación agradable y familiar. Abrió los ojos y vio la viva imagen de su madre que la sonreía. La miraba de una forma maternal.

- _Mama_. - llamo estirando el brazo.

- _Robin no tengas miedo_. - aconsejo su madre.

- _Siempre nos tendrá a tu lado_. - esa voz no procedía de su madre, pero era conocida y de repente apareció el individuo que había formulado la frase anterior.

 _-¿Saúl?_ – era como se llamaba el individuo y el que le dijo que buscara a sus nakamas en el inmenso mar.

- _Además has encontrado unos buenos nakamas que te protegerá hasta la muerte_.

- _Ese es el miedo que tengo, que le hagan daño por mi culpa_.

- _No ocurrirá. Son lo demasiado fuerte para que nadie te ponga un dedo encima_. - recordó su madre. - _Además el espadachín está dispuesto todo por ti, lo veo imposible que algo te ocurra._

- _Lo sé_. -sonrió. De repente los dos individuos que le estaban animando, empezaban a desvanecerse de la nada. - _Mama._ \- no quería que desapareciera, hace tiempo que no soñaba con ellos y cuando era así no era sueños agradables.

- _Tranquila no nos iremos de tu lado_. - aseguro. - _Y me gusta mucho el peliverde. Es un partidazo._

- _Si._ \- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

De repente sintió como algo le agarraba de sus caderas y la sacaba a la superficie. Tosió escupiendo toda el agua que había acumulado sus pulmones. Sintió como alguien le abrazaba sujetándola de las caderas y una de sus manos estaba apoyada en su espalda impidiendo apartar su rostro del cuello del intruso. Sus fosas nasales se inundaron de un aroma a metal y adrenalina, no tardo ni un segundo en identificarlo, ni siquiera el agua podía borrar su olor.

\- ¿Estas bien? - la voz varonil de Zoro hizo que su vista y sus sentidos volvieran a la normalidad. Se dio cuenta que seguía en lago y que Zoro la mantenía en el agua como si fuera una simple pluma.

Ella asintió. - Gracias.

-Deja de agradecerme las cosas por nada. Yo no…-

-No es por eso…- le interrumpió Robin, provocando que Zoro frunciera en ceño. Alejo su rostro del cuello de Zoro, acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Zoro. La velocidad del proceso era como lenta y a la vez dudoso, pero lo último no era verdad, no había duda, le iba a besar.

Rozo primero sus labios levemente buscando un tipo de aprobación por parte del peliverde, que observaba su acción en silencio y con un rostro serio. Encontró la probación cuando escucho un pequeño bufido, casi audible, de molestia.

Sujeto su rostro al saber que ambos deseaban lo mismo, redujo el espacio a cero. Robin pensó que tenía control absoluto del beso, pero se equivocó, se dio cuenta de que Zoro le devoraba la boca con pasión y ternura, y le había introducido la lengua hasta la campanilla. Parecía que estaba flotando. Los dos se separaron por falta de aire.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos uniendo las frentes delante de ese paisaje precioso del lago, que era el único testigo del comienzo de algo nuevo para los dos.

-Gracias por estar siempre allí. - le dio un pequeño beso.

-Si hubiera sabido de que tú estabas en Baroque Works hubiera aceptado la solicitud cuando me la propusieron…

-No, hubieras cometido un grave…- le regaño, pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Zoro, besándola para que le dejara continuar.

-Para salvarte. - confeso cuando finalizó el beso y con una sonrisa de medio lado de las suyas que tanto le encantaba saborear. (llevo tiempo que quería escribir esta confesión.)

Esas palabras le conmovieron hasta lo más profundo de su corazón que le abrazo lo más fuerte que le permitía su cuerpo, ya que se sentía muy débil dentro del agua y poco a poco le iba absorbiendo las fuerzas. Zoro percato el estado de la morena, nado hasta la costa con cuidado para que estuviera lo mas cómoda posible.

La tumbo en el suelo colocándose encima de ella. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando vio a Robin sonreírle de esa forma y sus ojos transmitían deseo y a la vez cariño. Tampoco ayudaba que fuera medio desnuda.

Cargando su peso en el antebrazo izquierdo, empezó a devorar sus labios mientras con su brazo libre la sujeto su pierna derecha obligándola a colocar en su cintura. No había nadie y sus nakamas estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie le escuchara y que fueran ilocalizable.

Bajo a base de beso por su cuello, saboreándolo y dejando pequeñas marcas a causa de unos leves mordiscos. Podía haber pedido permiso para tocar su cuerpo, haberse detenido antes de empezar a saborear su piel, o por lo menos besar sus labios pero todo era contrastado con los gemidos de placer que intentaba mantener en su interior, pero no pudo reprimir. Esta fue la señal que necesitaba para seguir.

Mientras se entretenía con su cuello decidió hacer más divertido el juego, apretando por encima de la molesta tela del sujetador su pecho derecho amasándolo a su gusto. El juego se intensifico, cuando bajo hasta agarrarlo con los diente la pequeña unión que tenía el sujetador en la parte delante, lo subió un poco revelando el pecho izquierdo, que no tardo ni un segundo en procesar la imagen y lanzarse a morder y chupar de forma en círculo su pezón izquierdo hasta estar completamente erecto, descubriendo lo sensible que era al tacto.

-Zoro... – gimió desesperada envuelta en la sensación. Él lo entendió de inmediato. Para que preguntar si seguir o no, si todo lo decía Robin entre gemidos que intentaba reprimir.

La beso mientras se incorporaban los dos. Zoro quedo sentado y entre sus piernas quedo la mujer que amaba hasta la muerte. Lentamente y con acaricias, para hacerla sufrir, empezó a deshacer el enganche del sujetador. Libero a sus dos atributos que eran perfectos para todos los hombres. Reconocía que más de una vez se había quedado pensando como seria tocar sus pechos y si uno de ellos cabria en sus manos. (A ver Zoro no es pervertido solo que hay cosas que son muy notables y como que te fijas y piensas mal.) La beso de vuelta distrayéndola de la dirección que estaba tomando su mano derecha.

Se coló dentro de su tanga diminuto encontrándose de que la morena estaba completamente húmeda y lista para él. Sin perder el tiempo torturo su clítoris lentamente saboreando como Robin se había abrazado a él como si fuera un auto reflejó. Nunca lo había hecho, para ser honesto, pero se lo había imaginado un montón de veces. Como la cogía y la llevaba a la cama haciéndola gritar de placer.

En esa técnica se unieron dos dedos más que la penetraban con fiereza que era reflejada por las uñas clavadas en su espalda, que no le importaba en absoluto. Noto como sus dedos eran envueltos por las paredes vaginales a punto de explotar en un orgasmo que hizo presencia cuando Zoro añadió un tercer dedo y el aumento del ritmo de sus embestidas.

Arqueo la espalda al máximo cuando golpeo su deseado orgasmo, nunca había recibido con tanta intensidad un orgasmo. Saco sus dedos cuando sintió que Robin había relajado su reparación, después de unos cinco minutos. Robin escondió su rostro entre el hombro y cuello de Zoro, intentando recuperar el aire. Sintió las acaricias de Zoro por su espalda acercándose a su larga melena oscura.

Despacio la tumbo en el suelo liso, aprovechó ese momento donde ella, ahora mismo, estaba demasiado absorbida por el placer y disfrutaba de los placeres del orgasmo, beso y lamio su vientre metiendo su lengua unas cuantas veces en el ombligo para escucharla jadear.

Fue bajando hacia el sur hasta descubrir el causante de tantas noches de insomnio y ahora mismo el culpable de que tenga un dolor en la entrepierna que quiera destrozar su único pantalón y bóxer disponibles. Con los dientes mordió un extremo y lo fue bajando el tanga de la forma más excitante que nunca había podido imaginar en una persona tan fría y sin sentimiento como él.

Lanzo ese precioso tanga tan lejos posible para que no le interrumpiera en su camino. Ella rápidamente cerro sus piernas mientras se tapaba su parte íntima y sus enormes pechos dando hambre al peliverde antes de que pudiera verla definitivamente desnuda.

Para Zoro verla totalmente sonrojada, con la respiración pesada, las gotas de agua habían sido sustituidas por gotas de sudor que perlaban su hermoso cuerpo, era una tentación demasiado para él, incluso más que a Chopper el algodón de azúcar. Se acercó a su rostro y sin avisar la beso hasta dejarla sin aire y totalmente envuelta en la pasión de sus labios que la dejaron un poco aturdida. Junto sus frentes saboreando la tranquilidad y cerrando los ojos, mientras ella los tenían bien abierto sin quietar sus brazos de su cuerpo, para que no viera ya sabemos el que. Recorrió despacio su rostro empezando por su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas hasta sus labios.

-Si quieres que me detenga estas a tiempo.-recomendó entre beso y beso.-Sabes que yo no haría nada que tu no quieras.- la volvió a besar. Así cualquiera dice que no si sus labios era un buen argumento.

Le complació lo que acababa de decir. Nadie se había preocupado de sus sentimientos o si estaba dispuesta hacer algo, pero él era distinto en muchos sentidos. El realmente se preocupaba más allá del límite de protegerla como una simple nakamas. Realmente estaba enamorada de él, hasta la última célula de su cuerpo lo sabía y más después de estos dos años de separación. Como se iba a negar, si puede que el día de mañana muera en una batalla o quién sabe si se vuelven a separar. Aprovecharía este momento al máximo y los de aquí en adelante pero antes de que ocurriera deseaba saber la verdad, tenía derecho.

-Zoro…-el susodicho le dio un beso castro. Intento decir algo coherente.

-Yo creía que…

Otro beso.

-tu no confiabas…

Beso.

-en mí y que el amor era…

Beso.

-de débiles.

Espero recibir otro beso pero nunca llego. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que la cabeza de Zoro se ocultaba en su hombro, para que no notara su sonrojo. Sintió el aliento del chico en su cuello que hizo que se estremeciera y su vello se erizase. Enterró sus dedos en la cabellera verde del chico. Adivino que intentaba pensar lo que iba a contestarla sin meter la pata y que su excitación no hablara por él.

-Durante estos dos años no he dejado de pensar en ti, preocupado de si estabas bien o donde estaba.- le estaba costando mucho liberar esa opresión en el pecho. Puede que si no la miraba directamente a los ojos lo podría liberar. Sintió como unos finos brazos le abrazaban y le acariciaba dándole valor para proceder. – Al principio intente olvidarme de esos estúpidos pensamientos, creyendo que eran de débiles y que si seguía por ese camino me iba convertir en el cocinero pervertido.- Robin se imaginó a un Zoro con traje elegante y con los ojos de pervertido como de Sanji, vamos que le daba risa solo de imaginarlo pero se contuvo para no dañar su orgullo.-Pero cuanto más intentaba sacarte de mi cabeza más miedo me daba que mi hipótesis fueran ciertas…-la miro a los ojos transmitiendo amor y seguridad por cada letra que estaba costando pronunciar.

-¿Y cuál era tu supuesta hipótesis?- acaricio su mejilla enseñándole una sonrisa radiante.

-De que me enamore de ti.- esto le dejo sin habla. Zoro estaba todo colorado que estaba imitando a un tomate. Fue ahora ella de que le acercó a su rostro y le beso con ternura. –Tanto he soñado en besarte…-acaricio sus labios con la punta de los dedos con suavidad con miedo de romperlos por sus dedos callosos a causa de sus duros entrenamientos. – Lo malo que me debes un ojo ya que por pensar en ti me acabe distrayendo… y bueno ya te imaginas lo que ocurrió.- le confeso entre enfado y burla.

-¿Así que soy la culpable de esta cicatriz?- acaricio la cicatriz de su ojo.

-Si.-bufo.- Y para colmo la regañina que recibí por parte de Ojo de Halcón. – reprocho medio furioso y medio en broma.

-Pues… lo siento por lo de tu ojo.-le beso.-Aunque no lo creas esa cicatriz te hace más interesante. Fufufufu.- rio cuando noto que el sonrojo de Zoro ya había llegado a su límite.

-Eres peor que la bruja usurera. Pero aun así acepte la realidad.

-¿cuál?- dijo sorprendida.

-De que tenía miedo de perderte para siempre.

Robin le beso con locura saboreando sus labios que sabían a sake, eran deliciosos. Profundizaron al máximo, parecía que sus labios estaban diseñados para encajar únicamente entre ellos.

-Al parecer tenemos el mismo problema.-fue abriendo las piernas para que se colocara entre ellas.- quiero que me hagas tuya.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto con temor a lastimarla.

-Completamente.-acaricio su torso saboreándolo con los dedos y recordándolo a fuego en su mente.

Mientras se besaban con locura, Zoro fue bajándose los bóxer hasta desparecer de la historia revelando su gran erección. Robin se sorprendió al descubrir lo que escondía los bóxer del chico, nunca se imaginó que fuera tan grande, que dudaba si enteraría entera en ella. El peliverde vio la preocupación reflejada en su rostro, sabia a la perfección que estaba preparada para ser penetrada, pero podía tener razón Robin, puede que le hiciera daño con su longitud.

Posiciono su miembro en su entrada. Bajo su rostro hasta su oído y susurrarle:

-Si te duele dímelo.- susurro con la voz entre cortada. Cuando la menciono mordió su lóbulo jugando unos segundos con él.

La beso antes de que ella asintiera segura. Entrelazo sus dedos con la de ella, distrayéndola de cómo iba metiéndosela despacio para no hacerla daño. Ella grito, preocupando al peliverde que detuvo su procesó, pero Robin le retuvo antes de que saliera rodeándolo sus cinturas con las piernas.

-Sigue…Zoro…- le dijo con un tono que no reflejaba dolor sino placer, puro placer. Lo notaba en las lágrimas de sus ojos que revelaban placer. Solo que hace mucho tiempo que no tenía relaciones y bueno si añadimos la enorme erección de Zoro, pues no pudo reprimir ese gemido de placer.

Él la beso de vuelta. Empezó con su vaivén primero despacio, después empezó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas cuando se aseguró de que sus paredes vaginales lo aceptaban. Ella gemía y no tenía ganas de reprimir esos gemidos, y Zoro por dentro se lo agradecía. Oírla gemir era como música para sus oídos.

No paro, la hizo retorcer de puro placer, no se detendría hasta averiguar cómo sería ver su cara cuando llegase a su orgasmo. No dejaban de besarse mientras a la vez seguía embistiéndola. Para algo le tenía que servir sus duros entrenamientos.

Después de unos minutos llego el clímax de los dos a la vez, gritando el nombre del uno del otro.

Zoro no salió de ella hasta que recibiera los últimos coletazos de su semen dentro de ella. Cuando recibió hasta la última gota se apartó de ella para no aplastarla.

Ella aprovecho que estaba distraído intentando recuperar el aliento y se colocó encima de él empezando a morder su cuello de la misma forma que lo había echo el, salvaje, demostrando que él era suyo.

Zoro soltó un ronroneo de un… ¿tigre? Sonrió mentalmente al escuchar y ver cómo le costaba respirar, y ronroneaba complacido a causa de sus acaricias y como su vello se erizaba. Lo tenía bajo su control y cuanto mas bajaba al sur mas era suyo. Saboreando ese perfecto torso acompañado de una enorme cicatriz que le hacia más varonil y extremadamente fuerte. Mordió sus pezones delicadamente saboreando el torso disponible para ella y bajando hasta donde estaba su objetivo.

Se sentó en su regazo sintiendo la erección de Zoro entre sus nalgas suplicando que fuera atendido lo más rápido posible. El, entre comillas, se dejaba hacer, le daría unos minutos para que pensara que tenía pleno control en él, pero que era todo mentira a la mínima esas manos que la tenían agarradas de las nalgas volverían a su tarea principal. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado que tanto utilizaba en sus batallas y que nos derrite a todas las fan que les guste Zoro, cuando vio como la morena cogía su erección y se la metía en su parte uniéndose de una maldita vez.

-Aaaaag…Robin.- gimió Zoro cuando empezó a cabalgarle como una experta. Coloco las manos en sus nalgas oyéndola suspirar de placer.

Esa imagen de ver a Robin subir y bajar en su longitud mientras sus pechos rebotaban por cada embestida que realizaba, mientras gemía con desesperación por ocultaros, pero como estaban solos, quien la podía escuchar.

De repente aumento su velocidad apoyando sus manos en el pecho para ser más potente sus embestidas. El peliverde sentía como sus paredes le rodeaban dando una buena bienvenida y dando su punto G donde la hacía enloquecer pero Zoro como es tan avaricioso y nunca se sacia, pues se incorporó como pudo y la agarro de la cintura con un movimiento de pelvis que podía imitar a un disparo de un arma muy potente, haciéndola gritar. Mordió su cuello para oírla gritar y saborear sus lágrimas que se escapaba de sus ojos por el placer que le estaba otorgando el peliverde. Ella clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del peliverde dejándole las marcas, que sería difíciles de ocultar.

Robin mordió su cuello cuando Zoro empezó a jugar con su clítoris. No podía más, estaba en el cielo y no quería que terminara tan pronto, pero los dos sabían perfectamente que no estaba muy lejos de su final.

-Zoro…-intento hablar entre gemidos.-aaag…Zoro…bésame…por…fa…vor.- intento rogar entre gemidos que eran causadas por cada embestida. El acato la súplica de su amada. Estaban en las últimas y lo sabían de sobra. Gritaban tanto que hasta los animales del alrededor pensaban que eran dos animales que se estaban peleando. Y en cierto modo, era verdad.

Cuando llegaron los dos a su preciado orgasmo gritaron como animal salvajes espantados a todas las aves y que salieran volando a toda prisa.

Los dos cayeron rendidos agotados, sudando un monto, e intentando recuperar el aire. Nunca nadie la había hecho disfrutar tanto haciendo esto. Entonces entendió de que esto no era sexo sino hacer el amor, y no entendía como un chico de 21 años podía hacerla enloquece con solo una simple mirada o una simple acaricia. Realmente estaba en un buen lio, se había enamorado del chico que decía que la iba a matar si hacia algo contra su tripulación, cosa que nunca paso ni pasara, y él que la protegía sin importarle que perdiera su vida en el proceso.

Zoro cayo tumbado en el suelo agotado, más que haciendo 5 horas de entrenamiento extremo, obligando a Robin que apoyara su cabeza en su pecho para que oyera sus latidos de su corazón que hacia lo imposible para que volviera a un ritmo tranquilo, pero le era imposible.

Robin utilizo sus poderes para coger de su mochila una pequeña sabana, realmente era las mantas que se utilizan en los camping pero no sé cómo se llama, para cubrirlos los dos, ya que lentamente el cielo tomaba un color anaranjado siendo más preciosos las vistas y que los últimos rayos del sol fueran reflejados en la superficie del lago dando un toque romántico y de tranquilidad que haría dormir a cualquiera. Ya no tenía miedo porque tenía a alguien que la protegería y que confiaba plenamente en él.

Estaba tan tranquilo el ambiente que Robin lentamente iba cerrando los ojos, noto como los brazos de Zoro la rodeaban hasta convertirse en un dulce abrazo mientras acariciaba su larga melena, provocando que la morena se removiera y ronroneara como un gato complacido.

-Es mejor que te duermas. Yo me quedo vigilando.

-¿Seguro?- se tapó mejor hasta el pecho. El bufo afirmando la pregunta. –Te amo.- dijo en un susurro antes de cerrar completamente los ojos y que los brazos de Morfeo se la llevaran y que le liberaba de su miedo.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Bueno chavales he cambiado mi apodo ya que con los dos años con el mismo apodo me aburre, no me gusta la monotonía. Además he renacido y voy a ver si puedo publicar más seguido y os informó que hay algún fic que se está cociendo así que tranquilidad que Revolución ZR, es decir, Nico Robin piscis 16 está de vuelta. Dentro de poco publicare un nuevo fic y un nuevo capítulo de ¿Quién eres tú? Así que atento y por favor publicar más fic sobre Zoro x Robin que hace mucho que no leo mucho y eso me deprime. Lloro mentalmente.**_

 _ **Y una pregunta, para los que las quieran responder:**_

 _ **¿Cuál es vuestro mayor miedo?**_

 _ **El mío por desgracias, es la soledad, quédame sola en este mundo, parece tonto pero es mi temor.**_

 _ **Espero que me mandéis muchos Review y que os paséis por mis demás fi.**_

 _ **Bss y abrazos. Y mandarme un review y como no, os deseo que aprovechéis los últimos días de verano.**_

 _ **Sorry por las faltas de ortografías, que seguro que se me ha escapado alguna.**_


End file.
